


apodyopis

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three of them never get very much studying done when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

> apodyopis: the act of mentally undressing someone
> 
> first completed/posted on tumblr: nov 24, 2012  
> first revised: feb 24, 2013

            Right after Kuroko leaves the room to refill their drinks, Aomine says, "Hey, Kagami, shut up."

            "I didn't say anything!"  Kagami snaps.

            "No, but you're thinking it _really loudly_.  Shut up."

            "What I think about is none of your business."

            "It is when you're mentally stripping Tetsu right in front of me."

            Kagami goes red.  "How the hell do you—”

            "I know that look."

            "Oh, _what_ then, like _you_ aren't doing that too."

            "Yeah.  I am."

            "Well if you're doing the same thing why are you acting so self-righteous about it!"    

            "I'm not.  I just don't like you ogling what's mine!"

            "What's _yours_?!  Like you've got some kind of monopoly on Kuroko!"

            "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," Kuroko says, setting down a tray with glasses of water atop, "you're both very loud."

            They both shut up in abashed silence, but their mouths don't stay closed for long as they watch, slack jawed, as Kuroko peels off his t-shirt and throws it in their faces.

            "If you two wanted to see me naked," Kuroko says, as he's unfastening his pants and stepping out of them, followed by his boxers, "just say so."  He raises his eyebrows, wearing nothing but his usual blank expression, letting the silence extend before saying, "well, what do you want to do with me now?"

            Kagami and Aomine exchange a look.

            "Share?"  Aomine asks.

            Kagami gulps loudly.  "Yeah."


End file.
